


Doves and The New York Invasion

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) - Freeform, Aziraphale (Good Omens) - Freeform, Blanket Permission Statement Available, Crowley (Good Omens) - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Ficlet, Gen, Loki (Avengers) - Freeform, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., They mostly show up behind the scenes due to context, Thor (Avengers) - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, they do show up in the story but blink and you'll miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Inspired by getting part way through Ch. 2 of If We've Got Nothing (We've Got Us) by Kedreeva and getting struck by certain imagery. So spoilers and subtext ahead.-What if when the newly created Avengers took on the New York Invasion, the city was full of Doves?





	Doves and The New York Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If We've Got Nothing (We've Got Us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253575) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 

> Note: Plot bunnies interrupted me before I got to the Guardians. So when I first read the inspiration fic I basically just got to the part where Crowley realised the new Doves still need guidance, because they are not used to making choices for themselves, when I stopped and started writing this because the image of so many Doves in a city and Doves working together was screaming at me.
> 
> -  
Ran out of room for all the links in the end notes:  
Feel free to start comments with 'Whisper' [(LLF Comment Project)](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) or 'Murmur' [(my profile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/profile) and see [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/profile) for my [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) and [Transformative Works Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282833) details. :)

The portal opened over Stark Tower, undead alien monsters raining down with flying machines and massive whale like creatures crashing through buildings, debris raining down on the people below not to mention those who had actually been inside the buildings where they were first struck, falling through the air, injured, damaged, countless casualties already a forgone conclusion. The newly formed Avengers faced with an entire city that had just gone critical and unable to be everywhere at once, no matter how powerful they may be.

If the Avengers wanted to save people, not just keep the tally down by closing the portal and killing the creatures as fast as possible, they didn’t just need them, they needed an _entire army_, they needed a miracle.

_Whoosh!_

Wings, wings, humans _plucked out of the air_. Grey wings, like a flock of doves, the Avengers didn’t really have time to look, nobody did, far too concerned with running and shouting and fleeing for cover, or in the Avengers case fighting. Not that they would have noticed anything out of the ordinary, even if they did. All except for two Gods, who really were also far too distracted to pay very much attention to their surroundings and very much focused on each other. Then again they had noticed the grey wings, even on their short time on earth, it was rather hard to miss when there were so many of them after all. However, neither of them was actually in the habit of visiting earth and again they were rather a little distracted, all caught up in their own little worlds, with all else being merely static.

Perhaps one of them, if he was in his right mind, might have paid far more attention to the strange grey wing colour that really was rather a lot like doves in how they seemed to take on all the colours of the rainbow with unique patterns for every individual while still all having that baseline grey colour. It was all rather peculiar considering he’d never known Angel and Fallen wings to be anything other than pure white or jet black before. But he wasn’t in his right mind and so if he did pay it any mind at all, well Heaven and Hell weren’t exactly known for dabbling in Human affairs, certainly not with a desire to protect them anyway. Seeing so many oddly coloured wings certainly shouldn’t have been a cause for relief for him, or perhaps fury from his Master.

But again, he was distracted and the other god was rather busy being the one he was distracted by and humans well, no matter how powerful they may be by human standards, they aren’t very good at noticing ‘Divine Intervention’, particularly when it doesn’t want to be noticed and the Interventioners in question are quite a bit better than their Angel and Fallen counterparts at remaining unnoticed after spending far more time and effort learning how to blend in amongst humans.

And so, nobody really noticed the humans that were plucked out of the air, how ‘miraculously’ none of the destroyed buildings seemed to have humans in the damaged areas, how apparently they all managed to get to the lower floors or undamaged floors in time. If quite a few of said people happen to have nightmares about falling from terrifying heights as the world was destroyed around them only for those nightmares to inevitably turn into being cradled securely as dove wings beat around them, well they always seem to have forgotten the details by morning.

Some of them might have a few odd bumps and bruises, but well no bones appear to be broken, and it was rather a rushed scrabble to get out, there wasn’t much time after all. Then again nobody seems to recall bottlenecked lifts or stairways either and there were no suffocated people due to panicked crowds whipped to a frenzy in their panicked desperation to _get out_. It’s not exactly something humanity as a whole is proud of, but well, it’s not exactly unheard of either and thus the lack of that issue existing at all, rather should have been worthy of note.

Also, the reaction time of those humans must have been _unheard of_. If anyone had bothered to run the numbers they may have found it quite impossible for such large skyscrapers during peak office hours to be evacuated so quickly, even if people ‘only’ needed time to evacuate 20 floors down to get out of the main danger zone in the nick of time before the gigantic flying whales hit. Then again, everyone seemed far more concerned with the gigantic whales then lifts that miraculously seemed a lot bigger than they should be, then humans that all stopped dead at exactly the same time before dropped their paperwork like hot coals and _sprinted_ for the lifts well before the alarms even had a chance to ring due to _something_ screaming at them, some deeply hidden instinct surely, to _run_. How the world seemed to slow down around them like it would in an action movie, just for an instant, just long enough for the lifts to be full and the floor to be empty of all living things, even the fish tank somehow, before they_ plunged_ down, with a great scream of metal far faster than speed regulars should ever permit, right in the nick of time before the great whales hit. 

As time went on the Avengers and other humans might remain at the front line but well, for some reason there always seemed to be a rather large number of doves around during battles. At least, they thought they were doves, sometimes they might seem a bit bigger if seen from the corner of your eye, but they always looked like doves when you looked at them and during a fight was hardly a good time to be considering the wild life anyway.

However, if property destruction and civilian casualties remained miraculously down, well certainly nobody was complaining about it. Although for some reason, learning how to fight without accidently hurting or killing those you were trying to protect, as well as reducing the amount of unnecessary property damage suddenly seem to have become a persistent thought in the forefront of people’s minds. There was rather a lot of training hours dedicated to learning such skills. Debris flying everywhere might look great in a movie scene, but it seemed to have a lot of ill-advised consequences in real life, particularly when there were civilians around. Not to mention how time consuming and expensive rebuilding was, and the less said about the impact on the social economy the better even if the rebuilding were often miraculously on, or even ahead, of schedule.

The increasing variety of civilian emergency drills also seemed to be sweeping the globe for some reason, and they weren’t just for office workers and schools but rather something taught to _all _civilians. First Aid training also seemed to have become a new skill that was all the rage. Although nobody ever really thought to question it, what with the world being so full of aliens and superheroes and worm holes these days. Except for Tadfield, where time it seemed continued to stand still, someone really did love that place and he’d had quite enough of super soldiers who were really far more trouble than they were worth once you got right down to it. Then again, he had nothing against the doves that seemed to flock there, particularly when they were looking rather frayed and in need of a break and the new arrivals were often moulting and seemed rather skittish at first.

Tadfield also seemed to suddenly have a big influx of business people who travelled a lot and came to Tadfield for a bit of peace and quiet every now and then. Somehow this changed things while also changing nothing at all. They were all rather ‘Old Souls’ who seemed rather timeless themselves and a lot of them hadn’t quite caught up to the 21st Century yet. With shadows behind their smiles and a lost look in their eyes, Tadfield had welcomed them as their own, in fact it was rather like they had always been there, coming and going with the wind. Nobody quite seemed to be able to remember a time when Tadfield wasn’t covered in doves like a soft grey snow or quite sure when the bookshop that never sold any books or pet shop that never really seemed to sell any pets, but was always open for animals that simply needed some tender, love and care, had appeared but they were there all the same.

Some of them may have noticed that quite a few community clubs had sprung up seemingly overnight, which seemed to have a primary focus on ‘getting to know each other’. While the small little arts and craft clubs suddenly seemed to find themselves a whole lot bigger. Not _too_ much bigger. They were still small and close knit groups but a lot of unofficial get togethers between friends with similar interests in for example gardening, cooking, woodwork or even just kicking a ball around seemed a tad more ‘official’ these days, or at least there was a lot of new faces to take under their metaphorical wing.

A lot of other cities and country towns would also experience something similar. With clubs that got bigger but never so much bigger that the air of ‘getting to know people’ and familiarity was lost. If they did, they always seemed to split into more manageable sections before they reached that stage. As if someone was keeping a rather close eye on things to ensure everything remained a certain way. If said person existed then they would certainly protest that this was not the case, he was an (ex-)demon after all, even if he was a Dove now. Then again, he didn’t seem to protest as much as he once might have done, which a certain someone who was rather familiar with their antics fondly marking down as more protests of habit then anything else.

And so, the Earth turned and humans learned about creatures and aliens that lived beyond their tiny place in the universe and how some were friendly and some were not, and they learned new emergency drills and First Aid but generally got on with lives like they had always done. While around them the doves flocked and lived amongst them, just as they had always done, the world different and yet the same, all at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Head canons for this fic:  
Inspired by getting part way through Ch. 2 of If We've Got Nothing (We've Got Us) by Kedreeva and being struck by their image of there being so many Doves (essentially ‘Human’ Angels who half Fell or Fallen who half Un-Fell) that Crowley was catching sight of their wings everywhere on the city streets. Unlike before when Demons and Angels, aside from him and Aziraphale, never really bothered to stick around aside from popping in every decade or so to nudge things ‘just at the right moment’.
> 
> Also, the talk about them being Doves, due to their grey wing colour that wasn’t uniform but changed from one person to the next, and how doves flocked together and how they had a hundred or so already. Which couldn’t exactly measure up to Heaven or Hell if they decided to go against them but…. just imagine New York filled with a hundred Doves when the Loki first came, and the portal opened. Imagine a hundred plus Doves just as powerful as any Angel or Demon taking to the sky with their flaming sword and arrows. Imagine a hundred Doves when the buildings came down throwing around miracles left and right, catching people and going ‘And no bones broken.’ Just imagine. Angels and Demons that cared about humanity and the Earth because this was their home now and they made their choice after Armageddon. 
> 
> Basically anyone who shows up looking to mess that up is going to be in for rather a rude shock, and the only reason people have been getting off lightly so far is the Doves have thousands of years of experience telling them to remain _under the radar_ even if certain ‘Gods’ seem to be ignoring that particular rule and thus Doves have been leaving most of the fighting, and by extension the decision making, to the humans. After all they did basically choose to accept that Earth belongs to the humans and they’d rather like the humans to remain around thank you very much or at the very least they don’t agree with Earth becoming a battle ground just so Heaven and Hell can figure out who’s best.
> 
> So, the Doves tend to be rather more concerned with keeping humans (and their way of life) out of danger, in this case with civilians that can’t protect themselves as their first priority and the general social structure as their second priority. More to the point Doves have the numbers, ability and reaction time needed to pull it off.
> 
> Although if anyone happened to look closely at the numbers on the enemy side, without getting distracted by suddenly very persistent side tracked thoughts, they may have noticed that enemies that come in large numbers have a bad habit of appearing to ‘lose’ quite a large portion of themselves, or that people’s kill counts don’t quite match up with the numbers dead. Then again nobody said Doves couldn’t be vindictive at times, their grey wings do reflect their humanity after all. 
> 
> Also, nobody said they couldn’t have a quiet, or not so quiet, word with any ‘Gods’ or other supernatural being that rock up. It’s just supernatural enemies tend to have an annoying habit of appearing in the middle of the day, in front of a whole lot of humans. There are a lot of running bets on who’s going to be pissed off enough first to not bother waiting for a ‘quiet’ moment. Actually, it’s probably more like the tenth person at this rate. Then again Adam had gotten rather annoyed after the 9th time he smoothed over reality which resulted in him showing up to take care of the issue _personally_ which nobody is going to forget any time soon. 
> 
> The humans and their other supernatural friends are still scratching their heads about why things have been rather calm recently aside from the odd half-hearted scuffle. The type of scuffle that is very carefully exactly the right amount of annoyance to make people still think they are ‘evil’ and very carefully not so ‘evil’ that it’d draw any 'higherups' attention. 
> 
> Aziraphale is rather amused by this and the similarities it has to a certain former demon now Dove, and his careful balancing act of being just the right amount of ‘evil’ and never being too ‘good’ either. Crowley is Not Amused. Although anything that means Adam is more likely to get the childhood he wants is in his good books, even if begrudgingly in this case. He rather hopes these other supernaturals and wannabe ‘Gods’ operate on immortal time rather than human time. A decade or so of quiet would be nice, all these constant narrowly missed ‘world is ending’ moments and ensuring the ex-demon and ex-angel Doves are learning how to get on and work together is exhausting. Even if seemingly endless emergencies have been amazing in giving the Doves a reason to work together, he much preferred the community club idea, way less stressful. Right now all he wants to do is curl up in a patch of sun and have a nice long nap for at least the next decade.  
-  
Thank you everyone for reading!! <3  



End file.
